Silver and Gold
by LarkaFrostfur
Summary: When a new female werewolf comes to town the pack is changing routine, relationships and more. There's trouble ahead. ClayXOC ElenaXNick ElenaXClayXOC


Okay guys here we go, my second story

**Okay guys here we go, my second story. I love the Kelley Armstrong books you know, absolutely adore them. Anyway I don't own any characters other than Allie. She is mine. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story, I love any reviews so that would be great. I'm also going to make Clay and Elena a bit younger. Imagine mid twenties. Enjoy…**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A cold wind swept the town that night, rustling the trees and howling through the grass. Dustbins rattled and fences shook, and as the night wore on an eerie cold settled in the air. Rain shattered down from the dark heavens, and even the animals had curled away into their nests and dens. Not a soul was out and the town was enveloped in total silence. The silence only lasted so long, as quiet padding footsteps sounded on the road. A slender figure in a long hooded coat buttoned tight around it, walked with a purpose down the dead streets. It stopped under the glare of a streetlamp, to gently pull down the hood. A pale face peered out at the world around her, flawless porcelain skin framed by sleek blonde hair that fell down her back in a silvery waterfall. A side fringe partially hid gleaming eyes. They were strange eyes to look at, a swirling mixture of sapphire and emerald in each iris. She blinked twice, and lifted her face, scenting the air. With a small smile she shifted her grip on the bag hanging from one shoulder, and once more, with her graceful rhythmic gait, walked into the night.

Elena placed more muffins into the oven to bake, as the small group gathered around the kitchen table continued to devour the entire contents of the fridge _and_ cupboards. She grinned at them all, watching her family with love and devotion. She was like a mother to them, other than Clay and Jeremy of course. Jeremy was father figure of the group, and Clay, well Clay was just himself. Outside the house the storm rattled the glass panes of the windows, and roared through the garden. Elena shook her head, "I pity any poor soul trapped out in this weather." The men nodded in agreement, although not stopping from their feast. Elena looked up, as a banging came from the front door. Was it the wind, or was someone really there? The boys had heard too, and Clay got up to accompany Elena to the door. Her grip tightened slightly on the pocket knife she always kept on her person, and with the other hand she reached shakily for the door. Who on earth would be out at this time of night, in this weather? But these weren't the questions that scared her. For what purpose were they here? Clay touched her reassuringly on the back, and her fingers closed around the cold handle. With a deep breath she swung the door wide.

The force of the wind knocked the stranger straight through the door, and she stumbled into Elena's arms. All fear left the woman's body, as she noticed the stranger was a young girl, no more than nineteen. Clay looked shocked for a moment, before snarling and snatching the girl from Elena, throwing her to the ground. The girl stared up at him from the floorboards, sapphire-emerald eyes flickering fearfully from face to face. "What do you want here lone wolf," Clay snarled, "This is not your territory."

The girl blinked and lowered her gaze to the floor, in a soft melodic voice she whispered, "I have been traveling for many weeks, from England, to find you. My pack was wiped out, massacred by a group of murderous human monsters who had information on how to kill werewolves. They caught us by surprise in the middle of the night, and killed them all. I was told this was a safe place to come."

A tear ran down the girls face, dripping onto the floorboards and soaking into the wood. She stared soundlessly at the feet of the werewolves who now gathered around her, inhaling her scent to get more information on her. "Why did they not kill you?" The girl did not answer for a few moments, still gazing sadly into emptiness. With a barely audible whisper, she said, "I don't know."

"Clay, I think we should at least let her stay for one night."

"Jeremy there is no room, all the rooms are taken up, where would she sleep, and I do not want a mutt in the house?"

The Alpha, Jeremy, looked kindly down at the small blonde girl, who with Elena's help was getting shakily to her feet. "She can stay in Elena's room, you can share with Nick." Jeremy said, and Nick sniggered. Clay looked at Elena and she nodded. "Fine," Clay sighed, "but if she causes any trouble it's your problem, I want nothing to do with her." The rest of the pack departed for their own beds, as Elena helped the girl up the stairs when her legs gave way beneath her.

The noon sunshine was peeking through the closed curtains by the time the stranger awoke. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and sat up on the bed. She had been lying on top of the covers, since werewolves are always warm. Looking over at the door she saw that her boots had been left neatly with her coat folded next to them. Adjusting her dress slightly she stood up. The soft material brushed around her knees, and even though it had no straps she was perfectly fine. A sniff behind her caused her to spin round, and look at the woman who had been kind to her. Elena. She was still asleep in the armchair beside the bed. Elena's white blonde hair was ruffled and untidy. She smiled at her, and cleared her throat to wake her up. With a slight fluttering of her eyelashes she looked up at her, grinning as she came out of her sleep.

"Thank you, for saving me last night." Her soft voice broke the silence, barely more than a whisper. "I'm Allie, short for Alana."

"Nice name. Allie. I like it." Elena grinned at her, stretching and yawning.

Breakfast was a strange business, since the whole pack, other than Clay of course, wanted to know why they had never before met another female werewolf. Allie explained that she was bitten when she was ten, and for the past nine years had been searching for the pack, obviously hearing that Elena was a part of it. She raised her voice and looked coldly at Clay, when she told them that she had _never _killed or eaten a human nor had she bitten one. The two, Clay and Allie, had taken a small dislike to each other since she had arrived, although deep down Allie was quite hurt. She wasn't sure why he didn't like her, only that she had heard stories and seen pictures, and she had developed a little crush on him. He didn't know this though, so there was really no reason for him to dislike her.

After breakfast, Jeremy suggested a hunt, to see what Allie's skills were. Allie wandered away to find a place to change. The rippling pain took over, and soon she found herself convulsing on the floor. When it was over, she lay still, panting heavily. A small yip announced company, and a handsome golden face appeared through the bushes. When Clay saw she was changed, he pushed through the bushes completely, giving her a sniff and nipping her flank sharply to push her to the rest of the pack. Allie stretched, spreading her claws, and waving her tail, as the others came to greet her. They were all very beautiful in wolf form, especially Clay. Jeremy, Nick and Antonio all brushed against her, dark as the shadows. Elena's fur was about the same shade of light gold as Allie's, although Allie's had a more silver sheen about it. Allie was very disappointed to discover she was by far the smallest out of all the wolves.

The pack ran, wallowing in the joy of feeling the earth under their paws. Allie had no trouble keeping up, and was put in her place often, when she tried to run to the front. As they ran on, Allie suddenly skidded to a halt, scenting the air. The others stopped, and Elena came over to nudge Allie's muzzle. She snuffled along the ground, before giving a delighted yip. Deer.

The pack trailed the scent deep into the forest, working as a team. The deer before them was small, but enough for the pack. They didn't want to be greedy and search for a larger deer. Allie ignored the howls of the others, and leapt to the front, sinking her teeth into the deer's juicy hind leg. It twisted, and knocked Allie off, but she kept running, growling and snapping at its legs. The pack dropped off the trail, falling back and howling frantically for Allie. She halted turning to look at them. That was when the she saw another deer, a larger male, charging straight at her. Before she could move its antlers had connected with her sides, and she was flung crashing into a tree. She tasted blood, her vision went black, she heard the growling of the wolves and the squeal of the deer, a tongue rasped over her face, and she drifted into unconsciousness.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Well that was the first chapter. Goodness, Allie is already in trouble and its only the first chapter. Jeez. ** **Anyway I would really appreciate any reviews you would care to give. Thanks. X X X X **


End file.
